Different Side of Me
by ShortStuff10
Summary: Hermione's last year at Hogwarts: Ron's got a girlfriend, Malfoy as the Head Boy, addicting kisses, and libraries. Will Malfoy be a help or a hindrance? NO FLAMES! DracoHermione
1. Expectations

Hey guys! ShortStuff10 here! I wanted to try this new story and I really hope you like it (thanks to ILUVRONWEASLEY). It's a cliché D/Hr fic, but I hope you like it anyway. Here we go!

_Different Side of Me_

By: ShortStuff10

* * *

Chapter 1- Expectations

Hermione's POV

You may know me as little miss know-it-all, frizzhead, or mudblood, (though I don't like the last one). My name is Hermione Granger. I've always had brown, frizzy hair, and been a know-it-all. It's my last year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and I want it to be different. Of course, some things will never change about me, like how smart I am, or the fact that I've never had a boyfriend - though I have had a crush on my friend Ron Weasley for a while. But what I did change was my frizzy hair, which is now smooth, straight, and shiny. But enough about my new look. Today I'm packing for my last year at Hogwarts, which starts tomorrow. I'll be Head Girl there this year. Ron and Harry have already told me that since Ron is Quidditch Captain, Harry will be a prefect. We don't know who is Head Boy yet, but I have a sinking feeling it is someone I don't like.

"Hermione!" my mom yelled, "Hurry up! If you want to make the train on time tomorrow you WILL want to finish packing and go to sleep!"

"Alright!" I yelled back downstairs to her.

--------------------------------

"Harry! Ron!" I half-shrieked as I saw my two best friends. "Over here!"

Hermione!" they yelled enthusiastically, but they sounded surprised at the same time.

"Is that really you?" Ron asked. I saw Harry elbow him in the ribs. "You look so different! But in a good way," he added quickly.

"Thanks," I said, giving him a little hug.

"Yeah Hermione, you look really great, " said Harry. I noticed that he already had his prefect badge pinned to the collar of his shirt. I smiled. Then all of a sudden we heard a loud voice just come through the barrier. I knew at once who it was.

"Of course Father knew I would get it. I wonder who the other is. Just as long as it's not-"

And there he stopped right in front of Harry, Ron, and me.

"Well now, if it isn't Potty and Weasel." He looked at me and said, "And who would this lovely lady be? I'm Draco Malfoy by the way." He then took my hand and kissed it. I grimaced and snapped it back. Harry and Ron were standing there fighting back their giggles. I glared at them.

"Wow," I replied causally, "I never knew high pure-bloods like yourself would stoop down to my level, Malfoy."

His eyes suddenly went really wide. "Granger?!?"

"The one and only." I did a little curtsy.

He then put his infamous grin on, and said, "Did you change the way you look so you could become Weasley's skank?"

Ron piped up, "NO she's not! Besides, I already have a girlfriend!"

I just stared at him. My mouth hung open with shock. I had never expected this. "What are you guys so surprised about? Didn't I tell any of you?" He then looked at Harry and me, and by the surprised looks on our faces he said, "Obviously not."

I was so shocked and hurt that I ran into the Hogwarts Express, found an empty compartment, sat down and cried. I thought to myself, '_How can he do this to me?_'

* * *

So, did you like it? I thought the end of the chapter was kinda stupid, but I didn't have a cliffie for ya. Oh well. Plz review and tell me what you think! And if you have time, plz read my other story, Harry Potter and the Return to the Chamber. Oh, and just because I have a new story, it won't mean that I won't work on my other one. It just might take more time to update is all. Thanks a million!

-ShortStuff10


	2. Blackmail

Disclaimer: I think I forgot to put one of these in the first chapter. Oh well, I don't own anything (duh) that is originally written by J. K. Rowling anyway (I use that word to much.) Oh, and '' means thoughts.

Thanks to:

ILUVRONWEASLEY: Thanks a million, billion, trillion (you get the point) for being my FIRST reviewer! Yeah, I know it was kind of rushed, but hey, it's my first time writing a D/Hr, but I'm trying. I love your reviews, and it always helps me with my writing. You're the best!

OBStar20: I wonder who it is- DUH I know. I know u only reviewed because I told ya to, but thanks anywho.

Chapter 2- Blackmail

Hermione's POV

'I swear I never expected this. I mean, Ron, the guy I've liked for such a long time now, have a girlfriend without telling Harry or me? How could it just "slip his mind?" That's just plain stupid. I always thought that he felt the same way!' It took me about ten more minutes to calm down. It was then I realized that I was supposed to be in the front of the train to help Malfoy address the new prefects. 'Good, I can talk to Harry about this afterward.'

(About five minutes later) "Thank you all, and please do not forget your passwords or your duties for this year." Everyone got up to leave, but I stoppedHarry just before he got to the compartment door. "Harry, I really need to talk to you. It's about the Ron situation."

"Sure thing, Hermione. I have a few questions too."

I dragged Harry into one of the compartments near the Head's one. 'The one I'm supposed to be in with Malfoy.' I rolled my eyes at the thought. Harry sat down, while I paced about. "Harry, I don't know what to do. I mean, how could he have not told us? We're supposed to be his best friends, don't friends tell each other these things? I really don't underst-" but then Harry cut me off.

"Slow down, Hermione. I'm just as weirded out by this as you are. But I have one question for you, do you like Ron or something?" he asked.

I answered a little too quickly, "No, of course not." Harry raised his eyebrow. I then looked down at my feet and replied, "Fine, I do. It just surprised me, OK? I had always thought that he had liked me too." I sat down feeling like I had run a marathon. It felt good to confess my crush, but at the same time kind of scary.

Harry laughed and said, "I kind of figured you did. You've been acting really strange around him for the past few years. I thought everybody had noticed by now. Well, everybody but him anyway."

"If you tell anyone that I like him, I shall kill you personally." I replied.

"Don't worry madam. If I shall tell anyone, it will be off with my head!" he joked. But neither Harry or I saw the person standing outside the compartment door.

Draco's POV

'Ha! So the little Mudblood likes her Weasel friend. Now I've got something on her for blackmail. If she doesn't want her story around the school by tomorrow, she had better do something for me.'

I raced to the compartment I was supposed to be in, and waited for Granger to come. When she finally came in and sat down, I said, "Well, well well, the little Mudblood has a 'thing' for her Weasel friend."

Her eyes widened with shock, and she said, "How did you find out? Tell me Malfoy or I'll kill you."

"I heard you and Potter talking about it. And if you don't want your story around the school by tomorrow, you had best do something for me." She nodded as if to say 'Go on.' "You will be my personal slave for a month and a half. If you do everything I say for that time, you secret will be safe. But if you deliberately disobey me, the then consequences shall be horrible."

"Will the consequences be worse than the punishment?" I heard her mumble.

"What was that?" I teased.

"Nothing. I just said I agree to your type of 'slavery.'"

"Good. Now for your first task-"

"You mean it starts now? Can't it please start tomorrow so I can have one night's good sleep?"

I thought about it for a minute. It would give me time to think up things for her to do. "Oh, alright." I sighed.

I turned my head and looked out the window. A minute or so later I said. "And Granger, if word of this ever gets out, you will suffer the consequences. So you can never tell Potty about this."

So how was this chapter? Better than the first? It took me two tries to write this chapter because my computer was being stupid. For the next chapter, what will Draco make Hermione do? Find out next time on Different side of me! -ShortStuff10

/EDIT 6/19/05/

I tried to fix the spacing… hopefully it works!


	3. It Begins

Disclaimer: Um, I don't own anything. When I do, I'll be sure to tell you.  
  
Thanks:  
  
OBStar20: Hi mad duck. Thanks for being one of my only TWO reviewers. U better work on ur story cuz otherwise I won't review it anymore. And one more thing.... BYE!!  
  
ILUVRONWEASLEY: Hiya Dude!!! How r u doing today? I'm fine. Um, plz update ur story cuz I'm updating mine!!!!!!!!!!! BYE! (i have an obsession with that word today)  
  
Chapter 3- It Begins *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Draco's POV  
  
'Ha! Got that little mudblood right where I want her. For the next month and a half, she's mine. Let's see if the famous Potter can save her now.' The rest of the train ride to Hogwarts was perfect for me. No stupid mudblood to interrupt my thought process. She can't tell that stupid Potter about this. Right now, life is perfect. 'Except for Father.' My conscience wouldn't let me live that down. You see, Father's been bugging me about joining the Death Eaters. Luckily, I don't get initiated until I'm eighteen. Truthfully, I really don't know if I want to become a Death Eater or not. It's not You-Know-Who that scares me, it's my Father. Sometimes I wonder if he is more evil than He-Who-Must-Not-Be- Named is. 'OK, Malfoy, don't think about that. Get it out of your system.'  
  
I looked over at Granger. I saw she still had her nose buried in that "Hogwarts: A History" book. I made an effort not to laugh because she looked so funny. Then out the window I saw we were pulling into the station.  
  
Soon after we arrived at Hogwarts. Granger and I had to get off the train first, and I knew she was still upset about I was going to make her do. I didn't care though, the less she talked, the better. When we finally got up to the castle, McGonagall told us that we would be staying with our houses, but we would get our own room, and those rooms would connect to a gigantic library that was only accessible by us. I rolled my eyes at the thought. 'Sharing even PART of a room with Granger, how wonderful,' I added sarcastically. She then let us go to our tables, and before I went to go to the Slytherin table, I stopped Granger and warned her, "Remember, DO NOT tell anyone about you-know-what. If you do and try to keep it secret, I WILL find out. I have my ways you know." And with that, I left her alone as I made my way to the Slytherin table. As I made my way there, and she made her way to her Gryffindor table, I noticed her force a smile on her face. At that moment I saw McGonagall walk up to her, and then when I turned around, I jumped slightly with surprise, because Professor Snape was standing there.  
  
"Hello, Mister Malfoy," he said. "I am supposed to tell you the Slytherin password. It is 'Pure Be True." It is your duty to tell the prefects that password. I am also supposed to tell you the password for that library of yours. It's 'One For All.' That is all." He left me, and then I sat down, waiting for the new firsties.  
  
Hermione's POV (happens same time end of Draco's does)  
  
As I walked to the Gryffindor table, I had to force a smile on my face. No one could know my pain or misery. As McGonagall walked up to me, I could feel Malfoy's cold eyes staring.  
  
McGonagall then said, "Congratulations Miss Granger. Now, you need to tell the Gryffindor prefects this password: Ice Fairies. (A/N: Cheezy, I know, but I did that part during Study Hall and had to think of SOMETHING.)  
  
"Ice Fairies, got it," I muttered.  
  
"The second and most important password that you need to know is the one for the library you share with Mr. Malfoy. It is: And All For One." She paused for a moment and said, "I can tell this is going to be an interesting year." And she left.  
  
I sat down, noticing that Malfoy was still staring at me. The doors to the Great Hall clicked open, and I jumped a little in my seat. (A/N: I'm very jumpy/paranoid like that. Sudden noises freak me out.) Harry and Parvati were in the front, along with the other 7th year prefects. Harry came and sat down next to me. Then I panicked. 'What if Ron and his 'girlfriend' try to come and sit next to me? What if-' My panic attack went away as Ginny sat down next to me, leaving the seat across from me open. I was lucky because it seemed Ron and his girlfriend, who is Lavender by the way, wanted to sit away from everybody else, so they sat a bit farther down the table.  
  
"Hope your not mad at me like you are at my brother," she said. "Because I had no idea either, and I'm his SISTER."  
  
I laughed, "It's OK Ginny. Your brother was the jerk, not you."  
  
By then the all the new students had come in, including the first years. The Sorting Hat sang its song, and everybody clapped.  
  
"Ascott, Henry."  
  
"HUFFLEPUFF!"  
  
The Sorting Hat continued on, and so far there had been some Gryffindors.  
  
"Smith, Mary." A very hyper looking girl came running up, then tripped and fell. A few Slytherins sniggered. I glared at Malfoy because I knew he was one of them.  
  
The Hat opened its mouth and said, "GRYFFINDOR!" I exchanged quick glances with both Harry and Ginny. When I looked back up, Mary was standing right there in front of me saying, "Is this seat taken?" to everyone next to the seat across from me. When she asked me I said, "Uh, no. You can sit there." I thought, 'It's my duty for to be nice to everyone, including little hyper first-years.' Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Malfoy talking to Crabbe and Goyle (who still haven't, unfortunately, failed) and I knew he was making fun of me for letting Mary sit next to me.  
  
Draco's POV  
  
When I saw that girl get sorted into Gryffindor, I knew she would be trouble for me. She reminded me of a mini version of Pansy. Well, maybe not as girly-girl, or as possessive. I saw Granger look my way, and she looked as if she was about to kill me. Boy, was she ever going to get it tomorrow.  
  
Thanks for reading!! I know its kinda short, but I wanted to leave the library description for later. Please review!! I'll be updating RTTC next!! -ShortStuff10 


	4. Wanting to Tell

Disclaimer: Je ne possède pas Harry Potter! Bien que je souhaite que j'ai fait!  
  
Author's Note: This is for all of you who didn't understand the Head's Library thing. The Library is connected to all four Common Rooms (in different places according to who is Head Boy/Girl). But it is ONLY used by the Head Boy/Girl at the time. Yes, Malfoy's password is "One For All," and Hermione's is "And All for One." Didn't you guys ever hear of the Three Musketeers? That's what its from.  
  
Reviewers:  
  
bluLady-Raven: thanks so much for reviewing!!!!!! it makes me feel really good that ppl like my fic. I might wanna do something for writing in the future, so everyone's review's help!  
  
canzona (demensha): thanks for sayin' it was wonderful blushes ur the greatest!  
  
ILUVRONWEASLEY (Dude): Hermione and Ron will probably be friends again... you'll just hafta find out when (and when I write that chapter... haha) and as for the other thing... see author's note above. TTYL!!!  
  
OBStar20: hey poof. (up north) (mad duck) thank u for reviewing again!!! luv u lots! from right here  
  
Lindy: thanks for reviewing! luv new reviewers!  
  
sball14: hahaha I know who u are... and I know u know who I am u liar!! lol, jk luv u hun!  
  
KivaidensGirl: Thank u for reviewing!! ur story's awesome too! and ur right, the passwords are supposed to be connected, but apart (did u understand that?)  
  
otakuannie: I'll try to make this chapter longer... im not too good at that... I have "plans" for little Mary... you'll see...  
  
Ku: WHY ARE YOU BEING SO MEAN???? IF YOU DIDN'T LIKE THE FIC SO MUCH WHY DID YOU READ IT?????? sry, I had to get my anger out there... I like these kind of stories, so I decided to write one... and personally I think that Hermione sounds like a great girl so she deserves a partial makeover... OK?????  
  
Chapter 4- Wanting to Tell  
  
Hermione's POV  
  
The rest of dinner went OK. Hyper little Mary spent most of the time trying to be posh and talking about herself and her family. The only part I listened to was when she said that her Dad was a wizard and that her Mum was a muggle. After that, I tuned her out. I ignored her by talking to Harry and Ginny, and occasionally giving evil looks to Ron, who didn't seem to notice.  
  
When the feast was almost over, Professor McGonagall came up to me and told me to follow her. I said goodbye to Harry and Ginny, and told them I'd see them later. When I got up, I noticed that Malfoy was following Snape. I stuck my tongue out at him while I still could. Childish, I know, but I had to get my frustration out somehow.  
  
Once we got to the portrait of the Fat Lady, McGonagall said the password, "Ice Fairies." The portrait swung open, and I smiled, 'Its so great to be back here,' I thought. We walked up the stairs for a while, until we reached a door. I had never seen anyone go in this door before, except for when last year when Harry and Ron decided to try to get in it. McGonagall said, "This is the door to your library. Dumbledore put a special spell on it so it will only activate to your voice, Hermione. Please speak the password so it will recognize you, and please speak clearly."  
  
I tried to speak as clearly as I could, "And One For All." I heard the door click the lock open, and then McGonagall nodded her head, and I turned the handle and went in. I stepped inside, and I instantly fell in love with the room. The walls were lined with books; big, fat, wonderful books. I was so absorbed in looking at the room, I never noticed Malfoy and Snape come in. Then I heard a click of a door shut, and I turned around to see both McGonagall and Snape had gone.  
  
"Amazing isn't it?" I said to no one out loud. I noticed Malfoy look my way. I continued, "This is wonderful. There's so much in here, I don't know if I could ever come out."  
  
Malfoy snorted, "Same old Granger. You never have anything else on your mind except books. Oh, and starting tomorrow since you're my slave, you're not going to have all that much time to stay in here. You'll be doing things for me. So enjoy your last free night for a while Granger." He left after that.  
  
I went to the nearest chair, and sat down. 'This is the last day of my life. I have this bad feeling about it. I don't know why... arrgh why is Malfoy torturing me so? I need someone to talk about this to. Now who? Think Hermione, think.' Then it hit me. Ginny! Malfoy never said anything about talking to Ginny! Well, he never specifically said anything about Ginny. I got up to leave, because I figured that the rest of the Gryffindors would be back by now. I walked to the door, and just as my hand reached the doorknob, Malfoy came bursting in from his side of the library. "One last thing... you can't tell that Ginny girl. Or any one else, and I mean ANYONE." He left again. My hopes of being free were crushed. I ran from the library to my room. Luckily Parvati and Lavender weren't there yet. 'They're probably off snogging some guys.' I shut the curtains around my four-poster and cried myself to sleep.  
  
(next day, still Hermione's POV)  
  
I woke up to the sound of giggling. I groaned. "Aww, Hermione, wake up! It's almost 8:30 in the morning!" came Parvati's voice from the other side of the room. I sprang up in bed. "OH MY GOSH! I HAVE TO GET READY!" I panicked. I ran around the room trying to get everything together. 'Malfoy's going to make me suffer more just because I was late for breakfast. 'Who knows what type of things he will make me do.' I thought while I was getting ready.  
  
I finally finished and rushed out of my room, and as I passed through the Common Room, I saw Ron and Lavender sitting on a couch snogging. I threw them a disgusted look as I ran out of the door. I ran down to the Great Hall, and quickly ate some breakfast, and then ran to my first class, Charms. While I was running, I saw Malfoy behind me. He pointed his wand at me and shouted, "Granger STOP!" I froze in my tracks. I tried to turn around, but realized that I couldn't move.  
  
"Malfoy, what did you do to me? I can't move!" I exclaimed.  
  
"Oh, nothing," he said sarcastically. "Just a little jinx I found over the summer."  
  
"You know that you can't put curses on other students! It's against the rules!"  
  
"Like you and your friends have done over the years? Yes, Granger, I know that you and your famous group have done many things against the rules in your seven years here. Now it's my turn to get back."  
  
While he was talking, I saw little Mary out of the corner of my eye. She walked up to Malfoy and me and said, "Is something going on here? I may only be eleven, but I still can tell when something is up, you know. And why is Hermione stuck to the floor? What's all that white goo?"  
  
I looked down at my feet. Sure enough, there was some goo at my feet. 'What is this stuff?' I looked at it for a second. 'Darnit!! That's GLUE!!' "MALFOY!" I screamed, "Why on EARTH did you put glue on my feet? Is that your wonderful spell? Sticking glue up your wand? Real original, Malfoy, real original." I quickly muttered, "Scurge!" The glue disappeared instantly. (A/N: sry to interrupt, but the scurge thing I got was from the Chamber of Secrets game for pc. if you were wondering...) I stormed off to class, knowing I would be late.  
  
The bell rang just as I walked in the door. "You're late, Miss Granger. I'm very disappointed in you. I'm going to have to take a point off of Gryffindor," Professor Flitwick said as I walked in. I sighed and took my seat next to Harry.  
  
Harry looked confused. "Why were you late?" he mouthed.  
  
"Malfoy stopped me. I couldn't get away," I mouthed back.  
  
He looked mad and whispered, "I'll get that little ferret if it's the last thing I do." I smiled. Harry always made me feel better when Malfoy got on my nerves.  
  
Charms class went well, seeing as I was one of the few who understood exactly what Professor Flitwick was saying. It was really no big deal, seeing as Charms and Transfiguration are my two best classes. Malfoy had not told me to do anything all morning, which surprised me.  
  
I was happy for lunch, because I had just gotten out of Snape's advanced Potions class, and he was being horrible to everyone, except for the Slytherins, which was no surprise. While I was eating and talking to Harry and Ginny, the mail came, and I just ignored it because usually I don't get any mail. Ginny and I were in deep conversation about how evil Snape is, when a letter dropped right on my plate.  
  
Ginny asked, "Who's it from?"  
  
"I don't know," I said slowly.  
  
I opened the letter, and it read:  
  
Granger;  
Meet me in the Library at 10:00. Be late and you will suffer.  
  
-Serpent  
  
I stared wide-eyed at the letter, and then Ginny said, "Hermione? You OK?"  
  
I didn't answer because I knew Malfoy wanted me to do something terrible. I just didn't know what it was.  
  
Was it longer than normal? AAH I hope so... one last request.. REVIEW!! -ShortStuff10 


	5. Humiliation

Thanks to all my LOVELY reviewers!

Mew Mew is it really that interesting? lol and thanks for saying you'll keep reviewing!

ILUVRONWEASLEY (a.k.a. Dude) I hope it's not too evil... you'll just hafta see. of course I'm crazy, so u never know with me.. ;-)

Sabi4ever is this good? I know im a slow updater... but whatev...

Mistress of the Red Kiwi thank u! I'll read ur story sometime... im juss lazy hehe

OBStar20 loser! why'd u get rid of ur story?!?!?!? I must go over to ur house and make u post it again... jks I luvs u!

marauders'grl THANK U FOR STICKING UP FOR ME!! I had a worse review than that... but I deleted it... r u gonna update soon? did u really find the Serpent thing that funny? jw

Author's Note: I'm NOT BRITISH so if I say something wrong, PLEASE correct me!!

Second Author's Note: Draco is a lil OOC in this chappie, so hope you like it!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything AT ALL, oks???

Chapter 5- Humiliation

Hermione's POV

I finished lunch silently, occasionally receiving strange looks from Harry and Ginny. I was so nervous I had barely noticed what I was eating. When I was full, I quickly said goodbye to Harry and Ginny. I didn't have any classes after lunch, so I knew I had to meet him, otherwise I could have gotten out of this. I hoped I was the first one back to the tower, and, just to my luck, I had found a lovely sight-- Ron and Lavender snogging on the couch. I ran past them and up the stairs, wiping the tears from my eyes. I got to the library door and whispered the password. In my state of dismay, I realized I had grabbed my journal. Usually I write poetry, songs I like, or really just about anything I want. Whipping my wand out of my pocket, I yelled, "Accio quill and ink!" Instantly they flew to my hands, and I sat down in the nearest chair. I placed the ink on a nearby stool, and dipped my quill into it. I was about to write when suddenly Malfoy burst into the room. "CURSE HIM!" he shouted, and it caused me to spill the ink.

"Good gracious Malfoy!" I shrieked. I then cleaned up the spilled ink with a simple flick of my wand.

He stared at me for a moment, then smirked. "Good Granger, you're here. Not that you wouldn't be. You don't have classes this afternoon do you?"

"How do you--?" I started.

"Don't worry about how I know," he interrupted. "I was saying that I'm glad you're here by yourself. I'm surprised that first-year didn't follow you, she seems quite keen on you."

I groaned and rolled my eyes. "Yes, I am here. But I'm surprised that Parkinson didn't follow you here, she seems quite keen on you," I retorted, then sat back down, ready to write.

"What are you writing?" I suddenly heard Malfoy from behind me. I jumped up and turned around, causing the ink bottle to spill for a second time in five minutes. I muttered a spell, then looked up, ready to tell Malfoy off. Instead of doing so, I looked into those icy-blue eyes. They were hiding something, I was sure of it. Like a child that needs to be nurtured, but has parents that are not capable of doing so.

He hurriedly took his eyes away, looked out the window, and said, "I have a task for you."

I sighed and replied, "What is it?"

"Nothing too difficult," he said, with a hint of amusement. "I need you to go to the kitchens, and get me a triple layer chocolate cake. (A/N: I REALLY want one of those now... chocolate... srys for the interruption.) -- While wearing these." He held up some Slytherin robes. "And, I want you to say 'hello' and wave to every person that walks by. If I don't hear anyone talking about you wearing Slytherin robes tomorrow, I will come up with another so called "task" for you to humiliate yourself." He tossed the robes over to me. I grabbed my journal, then left the library.

I went into my room, made sure no one was there, and changed into the green-and-silver robes. I looked at my reflection in the mirror, shrugged, and walked out of the room ,hoping no one would see me. Right before I got to the back of the Fat Lady's portrait, Ron saw me and said, "Hermione? What the-?" I shrugged him off and left in a hurry. I stopped outside the portrait, took a deep breath, and put on my best smile. As I walked to my destination, I saw a few first, second, and third years I recognized, but more fifth, sixth, and seventh years. Of course, I did was I was told (I'm an obedient girl), and smiled and waved, acting like nothing was wrong. A few of them actually realized who I was. They would stop what they were doing, look at me quizzically for a moment, shrug, then walk away.

When I finally reached the paining of the fruit, I sighed (A/N: she does that a lot, doesn't she? AGAIN srys for the interruption), relieved, that I had gotten there without any major incidents. Suddenly, I heard two people, a boy and a girl by the sound of their voices, coming around the corner. I realized at once it was Harry and Ginny. Quickly I tickled the pear, grabbed the doorknob, opened the door as silently as I could. Then I put my ear to the door, and listened for their footsteps.

"Did you hear a door close around here?" I heard Harry ask.

"Yeah, but it was probably a house-elf," Ginny said faintly. I heard them walk away, and I leaned against the door in relief.

"Hello?" I called, "Is Dobby or Winky there?"

"Winky is Miss Hermione!" She came up, smiling. She has been feeling much better lately, and has finally come to the fact that Hogwarts is her home now. "What would Miss Hermione like, Miss?"

"A triple-layer chocolate cake please. And I don't mind waiting here, take your time."

Draco's POV

'Smooth, Draco, really smooth. Change he topic when you really should bring this dilemma up.' I smacked myself in the head, reminding myself NOT to think about that. Want to know why I want to curse my father? He and other Death Eaters made a list who should join very soon, and yeah, my name is probably at the top of the list. I could probably be one of the most powerful Death Eaters anywhere, but truth to be told, what is the point of being on either side anyway? People are going to die, and you can't help that. 'Stop getting so philosophical Draco, you're scaring yourself.' Stupid thoughts.

Granger came in just then, looking as if she had been running. There were signs; the cake was sort-of lopsided, her now smooth hair was pushed back, and she was short of breath. "Here's your cake, you idiot, and I DID do the stupid task, although I nearly got attacked on the way back here. That crazy Mary girl nearly ran me over, trying to find out WHY I had a HUGE chocolate cake in my hands. I didn't tell her why because I think she would suspect there is something between us."

"And there isn't?" I said, plastering a smirk on my face.

"WHAT??" she shrieked, looking as if she wanted to hurl the cake at me, or maybe kill me.

"Geez, Granger, calm down. It was just a joke, I was talking about you being my slave anyway."

"Don't do that again, Malfoy. You really are as crazy as you look." Then she slammed the cake on the table, making it become even more lopsided. "Eat," she said warningly, "and have fun."

She turned around and started to leave. "Wait, Granger, I need the-" but she had already slammed the door before I could finish the sentence. 'Girls,' I thought, 'they are so weird.'


	6. A Little Task

Hey look… its that girl… she's updating again! lol Well I had to add that because it's been forever and a half since I've updated. Yea, I know… I'm sry.

Disclaimer: I don't own Mr. Harry Potter, Miss Hermione Granger, or Mr. Draco Malfoy.

ThAnK yOuS:

OBStar20- 'ello poppet! hehe crazy us and thank yous as usual for reviewing!

ILUVRONWEASLEY (dude)- you haven't been online in a while… hello… dude are you there? and yea, draco did sound a tad lame… I hope he doesn't in this chapter ;)

Jess- I read ur story dearie… cyas in school!

marauders'grl- thank u for reviewing! keep on writing your story please!

MORE THAN FOUR REVIEWS THIS TIME GUYS! please?

Chapter 6- A Small Task

Hermione's POV

The next morning when I walked into the Great Hall for breakfast, I saw a lot of people starting at me. Most of them seemed to be first and second years, or they were in Slytherin.

As I took my seat next to Harry, he whispered, "What is that all about? Do you see those crazy stares you're getting?"

I nodded and began to eat the scrambled eggs in front of me. As I was taking a drink of pumpkin juice, a first-year Slytherin boy came up to me and asked, "Do you want to wear these?" He held up a pair of Slytherin robes. I blushed and looked down at my food.

"No," I said, my head still down. I heard a bunch of Slytherins laugh as he walked away.

"What on Earth was that about?" Harry asked me, bewildered.

I panicked. "Well, wouldcha look at that. Classes start soon. See you in DADA." I quickly gathered all my things and ran out of the Hall, leaving a worried looking Harry behind. I was walking so fast and not watching where I was going when…

Draco's POV

I saw a first year go up to Granger and hold up some robes. She blushed and looked down, and then I knew he was offering them to her. I felt a smirk slide up my face when I heard a "Drakie baby, don't you want some toast?" from behind me. Pansy. No one else could have that annoying voice. When I looked back at Granger I saw her get up to leave.

"Get off me Parkinson," I snarled, as she was attempting to hold my hand. I stood up and walked slowly out of the Hall, then began to half walk, half run as soon as I was out of sight. I knew Granger hadn't heard or seen me, so I crept up behind her and grabbed her shoulders. She shrieked and jumped. I smirked at her reaction, and let out a small laugh.

Then she said, "Were you about to laugh Malfoy? I didn't think you were allowed to do that." I tried to make my appearance emotionless, but the shock of her retort came first, and I found myself standing there with my mouth hanging open. "Now if you'll move Malfoy, I must get to my room before class. She turned around and continued in the direction she had originally been going. I figured when she had said "room" she meant the library. I raced down the hall, almost running over some 4th years. I sprinted into the Slytherin common room, hoping Pansy hadn't seen me, and got to the library door. I softly said the password, and slipped into the library, hoping that Granger was not there yet. After I found that she wasn't, I stood behind one of the bookcases. A minute later I heard a door slam, and then came Granger's voice. She was mumbling something to herself and then I saw her plop down into a yellow chair. For the second time in fifteen minutes, I crept up behind her and grabbed her shoulders.

"Hello again, Granger," I said in my sly, sexy voice.

"What do you want now?" she asked irritably.

"I have another task for you," I said, barely hearing the words come out of my mouth. The truth was I didn't, but if I ever wanted to talk to anyone about my problems I felt I'd better start acting a little nicer. Maybe even to Granger, the Mudblood.

She sighed. "What now? Do you want me to publicly humiliate myself again?" I could hear the anger growing her tone of voice. "Or do you want me to dress up like that Parkinslut and be your little whore?"

"No public humiliation this time," I said, my smirk creeping up my face. I saw her expression lighten up a little. "But the whore part would be nice."

Her expression turned angry again. "You little b-"

"Yes I know, I've heard them all before," I sighed, cutting her off. "But your task is to kiss me. And don't give me that look." She looked ready to kill. I didn't know why she was so surprised, I surprised myself. That was not the kind of "help" I was talking about. But I was sort of hoping to get that reaction out of her. She looked funny when she was angry.

"Fine," she said, spitting the word out like a hot tamale. Hesitantly she started, "When do you-"

I cut her off again by smacking my lips onto hers. She stood rigid for a moment, then relaxed. '_Not bad, not bad at all. Probably an eight. Or perhaps nine_,' I thought. '_Now let's see if she'll get into it_.' I opened my mouth, trying to get the French part into the kiss. She seemed reluctant and nervous, but that made it all the better. I couldn't believe I was trying to snog Hermione Granger! After a little she gave in again, then snaked her arms around my neck. '_Why is she willing to do this?_' I thought. '_It's probably so I'll keep my promise_." Suddenly I felt her tug away.

"No," she stated. "No no no no no. You know Malfoy, you are a complete astard," she explained, finishing the word she had started before. She picked up her things and ran out of the room.

'_Smart move, Draco. Now you'll never get to talk_.'

Hermione's POV

'_What in the WOLRD were you thinking? Snogging Malfoy! What came over me? What made me do this?_' These were the thoughts running through my head as I raced down to Defense Against the Dark Arts. As I went down the corridors it felt as if everyone was staring at me. Was it that obvious that I had just snogged my worst enemy Draco Malfoy? '_It was nice._' Stupid inner voice. No. He was Malfoy and always will be. '_Besides, I'm his slave now right? And slaves don't go around snogging their masters… right?_'

Yea! A little action. Note the word little. hehe Go me. Sorry if its short again. I wrote it during these stupid tests we're required to take in school. Then finished it during creative writing. Please hit the little blue review button!

-ShortStuff10


	7. SemiRegretted Kisses

Wow, it's been four months since I've updated this story. You may wonder what in the world have I been up to. Simple things really… school. But I'm going to be a SENIOR so I'm pretty happy :D

Reviewers and WTF were you thinking…ers:

ILUVRONWEASLEY: its ok, I don't mind that you didn't review for a while. I know you read it. hehe

firestarter300: um you may think my story is "horrible," but hopefully most people don't (can I have some backing-up on this?) and by the way… this IS a Draco/Hermione, not Draco/Harry… u might wanna check the pairings urself

Disclaimer: Must I tell you I don't own anyone or anything (although I'd like Draco to by my slave… hence owning him cough cough)?

Chapter 7- Semi-Regretted Kisses

Draco's POV

'_Geez Malfoy, what were you thinking? Kissing the Mu- Granger? Then snogging her? And then wanting to do more? What is going o-_' I made my inner voice shut up. That thing was starting to bother me.

Why did I kiss Granger? I'm not sure of that fact myself. Maybe it was because the last girl I--unwillingly mind you--had kissed was Parkinson. I was getting pretty desperate. '_She was a good kisser though_.' Agh. Stupid inner thoughts. I smacked myself in the forehead, trying to get rid of those few seconds of um… snogging out of my mind.

"Malfoy?" I heard a loud, yet timid, voice behind me ask. I knew who it was without turning around.

"What do you want, Mary?" I sighed, adding an annoyed emphasis to my words.

"I was just wondering why you were smacking yourself in the head," she said, obviously pleased at the fact she had been able to find me. "Normal people don't do that, you know. Why were you hitting yourself, anyway?"

'_What does she know about normal?_' I found myself thinking. "None of your business," I replied, desperate to get away. To my annoyance, the little Gryffindor was still following me. "WHAT?" I screamed in frustration.

She didn't flinch. That surprised me, because most people are very afraid of me--even more when I'm annoyed or angry, like I was right now. "You know, for Head Boy you sure have a lot of issues to work out. And by the way, why was Hermione wearing Slytherin robes yesterday? How'd she get 'em?" she asked, obviously puzzled.

I panicked. "What?" I asked, pretending to be surprised, yet trying also to pretend that it's funny. "Granger? Wearing Slytherin robes? I think she took a bet from Potty or the Weasel- if she's talking to the Weasel yet."

Mary looked at me, unconvinced. She shrugged and walked away. '_That girl drives me insane! She won't stop following me around… or Granger, for that matter. Well, at least she annoys Granger too_.' My mood improved slightly. But I couldn't get that stupid kiss out of my mind. Before smacking myself in the head again, I looked around the corridors to see if anyone was there, and then promptly headed toward the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom.

!#$&()!#$&()#$&()!#$&()!#$&()!#$&()!#$&()!#$&()!#$&()!#$&() (A/N: Like it?)

Hermione's POV

I couldn't think. '_I can't believe I allowed myself to… to do that-thing-with Malfoy_.' My mind was jumping between two things-- the kiss and my DADA book. I couldn't find it. '_Why did I let him go that far?_' I couldn't stop the thoughts.

After Malfoy had cough kissed me, I ran out of the room, sprinting to DADA--which I had with Malfoy. (Thankfully he wasn't my partner.) When I was halfway there, I realized I had forgotten my book. I quickly grabbed it off of my bed, and then raced back to the Fat Lady's portrait. Just as I was about to open it, Mary came through, with a sneaky yet confused look on her face. "Where have you been?" I asked, glad of my authority as Head Girl. "Shouldn't you be going to your class?"

"What about you?" she asked.

"I'm Head Girl, I can afford to be a few seconds late." I replied, finally realizing I was going to be late and would probably lose Gryffindor a few points.

"I forgot my One-Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi book, so Professor Sprout said I could come back and get it," Mary said, smiling.

"If you say so," I said, raising an eyebrow.

Right as I was about to leave, she said, "Oh, and do you know why Malfoy was smacking himself in the head a few minutes ago? It was odd," she added.

"No." I felt a warmth creep up my neck and cheeks. I quickly looked away, and left so Mary wouldn't see me blush. '_Wait a minute, why am I blushing? We're talking about Malfoy again here! And why was he smacking himself in the head?_' I turned a corner. '_Oh, who cares? Besides, I fancy Ron…right? Right. Why would Malfoy be embarrassed anyway? He doesn't care about girls; he treats all girls like dirt._' The thought made me feel a little better. I turned another corner quickly, and probably a little too fast. I ran smack into something hard and solid. I could tell it wasn't a wall, because it was warm. It was a person--a much taller person.

"Sorry about that," the person said apologetically. Malfoy's voice. "Wait a second… Granger? Shouldn't you be in DADA?"

"Shouldn't you?" I sneered, poison dripping from every syllable.

"I suppose, but seeing as you kept me ahem busy, I'm afraid I'm going to be late," Malfoy said, like he was talking to a wall. "And since you're here… why don't you carry these books for me? They're simply killing my arms."

I rolled my eyes. I proffered my arms, letting him not-so-gently put them there. The sudden weight practically made me fall over. I heard Malfoy laugh. "I live to serve," I said, drenching the words in sarcasm.

"You should," he said. I couldn't tell if he was kidding or not. We the proceeded to walk to the DADA room, Malfoy just a few steps ahead of me. It would have been so easy to hex or jinx him, but I don't want the whole world knowing about my crush on Ron. That would be disastrous.

I walked a little faster so I could catch up with Malfoy. I knew if he entered the classroom before me, everyone would think that something was up. Something ELSE besides the slavery, which no one knew about. I looked up to see a pained look on Malfoy's face.

123456789123456789123456789123456789123456789123456789123456789123456789123456789123456789

Draco's POV (A/N: I'm trying to make this story longer for you guys! I don't think I'm succeeding too well though… L)

Granger was walking behind me, and I was really glad about that. I didn't want her walking next to me, I hate those painful silences. Truthfully, I was still thinking about our "encounter" in the library. A little part of my brain was thinking about that little Smith girl. She was up to something. How come every time I am plotting something, she's there? Waaayyyy too coincidental in my opinion.

I looked down to see Granger by my side, staring at me. "What?" I growled.

"Nothing," she said, then looked down at her feet. She was holding my books so tightly she was practically hugging them. Typical bookworm. She slowed down to let me get ahead, and I let out a sigh of relief. I didn't feel like talking.

"Look, Malfoy, about earlier, I-" she started.

"Don't," I said. "I don't want to talk about it."

"Why not?" she sounded angry. "You were the one who started it." If anyone heard this conversation, they would have probably thought we were talking about some petty argument. Which would have been a much easier situation, if you ask me. "You were the one who practically attacked me. Do you do that to every girl?" Her voice sounded slightly annoyed and hurt. "Or just Mudbloods?" She looked at the ground. "Do you regret anything?" She dropped my books on the floor, and sprinted down the hallway. '_Great, that won't look suspicious at all_.' I rolled my eyes and picked up my books. Being late was not my thing.

Hey everyone! I'll try to update more 'cause it's SUMMER VACATION! I know this chapter kind-of sucked… I suck at follow-up chappies. :-/ Please be nice and click the little blue ReViEw BuTtOn! NO FLAMES! LYLR! (if u can figure out what that says I'll give u a nice shout-out!)

ShortStuff10


	8. Decisions, Decisions

OK, so we're not allowed to give personal thanks anymore… that's weird. It makes my chappies seem longer. _Sigh_

I think you know the drill…. but NO I DO NOT own anything… darn.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Sorry for the slow updates. This chapter is fluff.

Chapter 8- Decisions, Decisions

Draco's POV

'_Do I regret it? Do I regret it? Who does she think she is… that stupid Granger. That stupid, filthy, stinking darn mu-_'

"DRACO!" Pansy shrieked, and grabbed my hand away from my cauldron. That was the fourth time I've almost put something completely wrong in my potion. I glanced over at where Granger was sitting. She seemed to have calmed down since DADA, which is good. I didn't need her snapping at me now. She was carefully stirring her Polyjuice Potion with practiced ease. Almost like she had done it before… no, Granger's too goody-goody for that.

"Alright, pack up your ingredients and leave your potions under the fire," Snape drawled. "I will tend to the savable ones myself. Watch yourself Longbottom!"

'_Ha! Clumsy oaf! Stupid boy, almost as much of a disgrace as Weasley._'

"You too, Malfoy!"

'_Wow, Snape sounds angry today._' I noticed that Granger had tried t o slip out of class before I did. I would NOT permit that to happen. "Granger! Get over here!" She spun around and looked afraid. Potter looking murderous, and Weasley ahead of Potter, looking distracted.

Suddenly Weasley stopped and said, "Uh, I'll let you two handle this. I promised Lav that I'd meet her in the common room." He ran off, and I saw Granger roll her eyes. I chuckled under my breath.

"What do you want, Malfoy?" Potter asked maliciously.

"Nothing from you, Potter, so get lost or I'm afraid I'll have to take a few points off of Gryffindor."

"You will do no such thing!" Granger shouted. "If you do, Slytherin will be sure to lose some too," she smirked at me. Stupid witch-with-a-b. "Harry, go ahead and find Ron. I'll meet you in a moment."

"Are you sure Hermione? I'd like to stay and help you kill off Malfoy."

"I know, but I'd also like to kill off Ron. I just want to have a few words with Malfoy here and-"

"HELLO! I'M STANDING RIGHT HERE!" I shouted, getting impatient.

Granger laughed, I glared, and she stopped. She then nodded at Potter, and he walked off, taking a backward glance every few seconds until he was out of sight.

"Take those extendable ears out, Harry!" Granger yelled. There was a final shuffle of feet, and then Potter was gone.

"What do you want now, Malfoy?" she asked, looking at her feet.

"Look at me," I commanded. She obeyed. "I notice you've calmed down since earlier. Good, good."

"I realized there isn't anything a simple memory charm couldn't fix. Not that I've done it yet," she said, looking more confident than she sounded.

"Come closer, Granger," she moved a little closer. "C'mon…closer…closer…closer. That's good." I had her move until she was practically hugging me. I could almost feel her heart pounding. "Look at me in the eyes and say that again." Man, she smells good.

"I, uh, realized that there isn't… um… anything that a… sim-" I cut her off with my mouth. This was becoming a habit; an addiction. She struggled at first, then gave up and relaxed. Why do I like kissing Granger? Still not sure. I was hoping this would answer it. Nope. I pulled away and looked at her. Her eyes were still closed and she looked almost asleep.

"Oh sh-" I shut her up with my mouth again. Nope. Once again she relaxed, and closed her eyes. Much quicker this time, I noticed. Figuring I wouldn't get my answer today, I pulled away and tried to walk off. Notice the word TRIED. Granger had grabbed me again, and I closed my eyes, hoping for a kiss. Instead, I got a slap.

"Don't you DARE do that again, Malfoy. I know what you're trying to do. I've seen you up to it. You're seducing me!" she exclaimed.

"Possibly…" I said, smirking. It was hilarious to watch her get mad. "Not so sure you love Weasley anymore, right Granger?"

"What?" She checked to make sure no one was around, and said, "Of course I do! You think that some stupid… kiss would change my mind? You're insane, Malfoy. And by the way, you're really not as great a kisser as everyone says." She turned to leave, but again, I caught her instead.

"I'm not a good kisser? Oh really. Who tells you these things? Potter? Ha, have you got your information from the wrong person. Well, it is your opinion. Not that I care." I felt like I was talking to myself, like she wasn't there. I was telling her what I had wanted to say for a while, without my knowing it. Darn you, words-that-pop-out-of-my-mouth. (A/N: I have that problem.) "Want to know another thing? Yeah, you're a mudblood, but you have it _so_ much easier than I do. You think my life is simple? Try being a Death Eater's son. An extremely well-known one, at that. Think it's all fun and games being rich, don't you? Let me clue you in--it's not. It's no walk in the park." I thought for sure after that she'd have nothing to say.

"Your life is hard? Malfoy, I want to laugh so bad at your naivety. Your life is pre-destined. Mine? I have no idea what I'm going to do after Hogwarts. People think that I know exactly what I want to do, just because I'm 'The Brightest Witch In Our Year.' Whatever. I am the one who has the worldwide hero as a best friend. And I happen to like- no, love my other one. You try that. Malfoy, I don't think you truly care for anyone. (A/N: soooo cliché.) If you do, it's probably your hair gel. Though that's not a person. Agh, you've got me all confused!"

"Just because I'm destined to be a Death Eater doesn't always mean I want to!" I shouted, before realizing what I had said. '_Oh crap._' Granger stared at me wide-eyed. I knew I was in for one crazy evening.

-- Hoped you liked it. I'm not the greatest fluff writer. I NEED to know wether or not to keep going with my other story, Harry Potter and the Return to the Chamber. PLEASE LET ME KNOW!


	9. Pacts and Chairs

Woot, finally another chapter. I REALLY need to know if I should continue my other story, Harry Potter and the Return to the Chamber. PLEASE let me know! Enjoy chapter 9!

Chapter 9- Pacts and Chairs

Hermione's POV

I could not believe we were having this argument/conversation/thing in the middle of the dungeons corridor. And the words that came out of Malfoy's mouth too. What impeccable timing.

"So you dare to tell me that you don't want to be a Death Eater?" I asked, the second I got into my library. "You do realize I'm on the 'other side'?"

"Yes, Granger. I get it," he said, running his hands through his hair. I could see gel flakes falling to the ground. "You know I didn't mean to say it."

I couldn't help but laugh. It looked like it had snowed in his hair. "Maybe you did, maybe you didn't. Must be on your mind to have it slip out like that," I giggled.

"Stop laughing!" He turned around and got a glimpse of his hair in the mirror. "Oh," he said softly. After a minute or so of him trying to get gel out of his hair, he said, "D'you think anyone else heard me?"

I sighed. "I don't know, the corridor was pretty deserted. No telling who was eavesdropping," I said, and meant it.

"Oh Merlin, what the frick am I going to do now?" he said, and sat down in the yellow chair. I wondered if he knew that was a Hufflepuff one. "If Snape heard, then he'll tell Dumble-fart-"

"Dumbledore should know! He could save you from being evil!" I realized. "And he's not a fart," I added.

"Whatever, Granger. It's not necessarily evil either. Just different from your view. But you realize if anyone heard, I'm dead," he got up from his chair and walked over to me. "D-E-A-D. I'm supposed to be the almighty Draco Malfoy. I'm supposed to be a Death Eater. It's what I've known all my life."

"Who says you're supposed to do anything?" I said, getting frustrated. "Who says you have to do anything? Who says you have to fight on the side of your friends?"

"Are you saying-?"

"No, I'm not saying I want to join You-Know-Who. What I'm saying is that what your father and mother say isn't always right." I didn't know why I was giving Malfoy advice. On how to live life. Maybe he truly didn't know.

"Don't you see?" he screamed. "I can't. I can't disobey my father or the Dark Lord. If I do, my whole family will suffer, and I will be the one to suffer most."

'_Why is he telling me this? Look at him, all distraught. Maybe there is someone who is truly human in there. And not completely evil either._'

"Granger, swear to me that you won't tell anyone about this. Swear to me that no matter what anyone says, you will deny the fact that I might not want to be a Death Eater," he looked at me with all seriousness. I couldn't say no.

I nodded, and he sealed the pact with a kiss.

Draco's POV

The next day I woke up feeling worse than ever. I even considered a visit to Pomfrey, the old coot. She never treated me correctly. Or was it because I always faked it? Anyway, I somehow knew my conversation with Granger was the cause of my horrible feeling. '_Why in the world did I kiss her more than three times in one day? What came over me?_' I heard a grunt come from the bed next to me. Crabbe seriously needs to stop eating right before bed. I silently walked out of the room, careful not to wake anyone, especially Blaise. He would be on my case for sure. "And all for one," I said, and the library door opened for me.

I closed the door quietly behind me, hoping that I didn't wake anyone up. It was so early, that the fire had already been tended to, so the room felt bright and warm. I looked at the clock on the wall. Quarter-til five. I sighed and walked over to a chair, finding someone already sleeping in it. Granger. She looked…interesting while she was sleeping. All the wrinkles on her forehead from thinking so much were gone, and she actually looked content. I turned to go stand by the fire, when I heard her stir.

"Malfoy?" she asked timidly. Obviously still sleepy.

"What?" I asked, a little irritated that she had woken up. I was hoping for some peace and quiet.

"What are you doing here still? You should get some… oh." She must have just looked at the clock. Laughing slightly, she said, "Merlin, what am I still doing here? I should go back to my room." I heard her laugh again. "Either way, Parvati will want to know what I was up to."

"Are you talking to yourself, Granger?" I asked, becoming slightly amused.

"You would be too at 4:45AM," she retorted groggily.

I shrugged. "You don't see me complaining. Why are you still here anyway?"

"Honestly, I don't know. I remember you leaving then that's it. Must've fallen asleep. These chairs are quite comfortable."

I finally moved away from the fire and sat in one, not noticing or caring what color it was. "Yeah, I guess you're right."

"They're much more comfortable than the ones in the common room. They're weirdly bouncy," she said. I had no clue why she was telling me this.

"They're about the same as the ones in the Slytherin common room." I sniffed the armrest. "Although they do smell much better."

I heard her laugh. It was a pleasant laugh, for once. She wasn't mocking me. "You do know Malfoy, this is our first civilized conversation, and it's over chairs?" She giggled.

"Kind of an odd topic, yes, but what else are we supposed to talk about?"

"Books," she said seriously.

That made me laugh. "You know, at five in the morning, you're not a completely disgusting wench, Granger."

"And you, Malfoy, are not a big-headed arse," she said. I could see her grinning in the dim firelight. "Merlin, I'm getting exhausted. I think I'll go to my room now, no matter what h-e-double-hockey-stick Parvati gives me," she said, yawning. "G'night, Malfoy."

"Goodnight, Granger," I said, and watched her leave from the door on the opposite end of the room. I could just make out the color of the chair that she was sitting in. It was green. I looked down to see the chair I was relaxing in. It was red. '_Coincidence? Maybe, maybe not. But for sure, there's something different about Granger this year. Or maybe I'm just seeing a different side of her,_' I thought, and then fell asleep.

Author's Note: Yes, this chappie was quite OOC, but I'm trying to get something into it. Unless the chapter completely sucked. I wrote it in about and hour or so. Please Review! Muchos thanks to my loyal reviewers! (those few of you!) J


	10. A Twist of Events

Hi readers! I'm sooooooooooooooo sorry for not updating in almost a year, but so much has happened! Last year, I was a Senior in high school, was a lead in my school's play, and had to do a bunch of things for college. But this year, I'm a freshman in college, and I seem to have a lot more free time on my hands! So maybe we can expect more updates? I hope you guys enjoy this chapter, it's a little different from the rest of the story. I wrote it over a process over a few days, and you can probably tell when the mood of the story changes. Still, I hope you guys like it!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for Mary. But in actuality, she's one of my friends. So I guess I don't own anything!

Chapter 10- A Twist Of Events

Hermione's POV

I crept out of the library as quietly as I could. I opened the door to my room, and noticed that Parvati and Lavender were still sleeping. I relaxed a little, and silently got ready for bed. I hoped that the small amount of sleep I would be getting in my own bed would be good for me.

The next morning I woke up to Parvati's shriek. "HERMIONE! You're here! What happened last night?" I ignored her, and noticed that Lavender was nowhere to be found. '_She probably didn't want to be found near me_.' I thought. I must have looked distracted, because then Parvati screeched again, "Hermione Granger! Where in the world were you last night until about 5am? Yes, I knew you came in at that time! I'm not an idiot, I know how to feign sleep."

"Parvati?" I asked. "Must we talk about this now? I really need to shower." She gave me 'a look.' "Obviously not. Okay well… I fell asleep in my library. That's it, I swear."

She laughed. "Hermione, that's the lamest excuse I've ever heard! How come you're hair's all mussed up? Gotcha there!"

I looked at her. "It's called bed-head. Ever get it?" She glared at me, and left me alone. I took that as my cue to shower.

Once I came out of the shower, I noticed that Parvati had left. '_Thank goodness she's done tormenting me for the morning_,' I thought.

I walked out of the common room without any Ron incidents. I wasn't as lucky at the Great Hall. As soon as I walked in I saw two heads of flaming red hair and the jet-black hair of my best friend. And there was an extra one too. I sighed and walked over to the table. Avoiding Ginny, Ron, Harry, and Lavender, I sat down near Neville. He's good to have around when you need to get away from your so-called best friends.

"Uh, hey Hermione," Neville said uneasily.

"It's all right, Neville. I'm just going to eat here and leave you in peace."

"Okay. I hope you don't mind if my girlfriend comes and sits with us," he said shyly.

"_Even Neville has someone_,' I thought, kind of upset. "Who is this girl?" I wondered.

"Luna," he said simply. I nodded, and ate in silence. Eventually Luna came and joined us, and started a strange conversation about Frumpled Mausnos Sheep. Or something like that.

I got up from the table once I was finished with my breakfast, and my seat was quickly taken by none other than… Mary. "Good morning, Hermione!" she said with a huge smile.

"Er, good morning Mary," I grimaced.

"Well, have a good day! And stay away from Malfoy, he likes to hit himself in the head." She brought her voice down to a whisper, "I think you should get him some help." I couldn't help but laugh at her statement. She looked hurt. "What?" she asked, upset.

I stopped laughing and said, "Nothing really, it's just that I've always known that Malfoy needed help. I've gone to school with him for six years now." And with that, I left the Great Hall.

I went to gather my things for my classes that day, when I realized I had left my potions book in my library. I made my way up to Gryffindor tower, said the password, and walked into the common room. The first thing I saw when I walked in was Ron, and he was alone. '_He must have left while I was talking to Mary_,' I thought, annoyed. Ron looked at me and said, "Hi, Hermione."

"What do you want?" I said, glaring at him. Oh if looks could kill.

"Listen, we never really had a chance to talk. About well, you know," he muttered.

"Ronald, there is nothing I want to say to you. Now please excuse me while I get my things for class." I walked toward the stairs to get to my dormitory, but I felt Ron grab my wrist. "What?" I hissed.

"Hermione, you know you're still my best friend. Why have you been avoiding me so much? I know I forgot to tell you about Lavender, but why can't you forgive me already? Harry has, so why can't you?" he pleaded.

I looked down at the floor. "I can't tell you why," I sighed.

"Please… 'Mione-"

"Don't EVER call me that, do you hear?" I shouted. "Especially since you are with _her_." I wriggled out of Ron's grasp, and ran up the stairs, not wanting him to see me cry. I opened the door to the library and found Malfoy already there.

"You've outdone yourself this time, Granger. Sitting with Loony and Longbottom? You must be getting desperate."

"Shut up, Malfoy. I don't need this right now," I said, trying to keep the tears away.

"Well that doesn't matter. You're still my slave. I can make you do whatever you want."

I looked up at him, and I could already tell that my eyes were red. "What then? What do you want from me this time? Public humiliation? Guess what- I'm past that. My heart is already torn into a thousand pieces and the only person that I feel could mend it doesn't even know. But you know what, I don't think you know what that feels like. You've never loved anyone."

"You seem so sure of yourself, Granger. And just because I haven't loved anyone doesn't mean I can't fathom what you feel like." He came over to me and grabbed me by the shoulders. "Remember, I've probably felt more physical pain than you ever have."

I looked him straight in the eyes. "Physical pain goes away. You've never fell the hurt that emotional pain can cause. News flash- it hurts worse. And lingers for a greater amount of time. Have you dealt with that? No!" I could feel my blood pressure rising. "You don't own emotion. You have it for a second and then throw it out the window with your various whores! You don't know what it's like to be pining after someone for years and years, and then have it torn apart in seconds!"

He let go of my shoulders and looked at me.

"Are you going to say anything?" I nearly screamed.

"No," he said.

"And why the bloody hell not?"

"Because," he said.

"What is wrong with you?" I screamed. "This morning you were totally civil, and now you're being the pompous arse that I've known for six years!"

"Shut up, Granger." he said, slowly. "I have a proposition for you."

"What," I said, impatiently.

"I know it's only been -what, three, four days- since I wanted you to be my slave. But you've shown me that you're unworthy to do so. Instead, you've grown to be more of a stress outlet for me. So instead of being my slave, I have another idea. You may not have noticed, but I found you a rather _interesting_ person to kiss. So, whenever I need you, you will be there for me. Your secret will be safe, and, in a way, we will both have a stress outlet for sexual tension. And I daresay, it sure seems like you need it also."

"Malfoy, I don't want to be your whore, and I already told you that," I noted.

"No, Granger. You won't be my whore. I said that you would be my personal stress outlet."

"Do I have a choice?" I asked, half-heartedly.

"Seeing as of right now you still are my slave, I'd say no," he smirked.

I sighed and said, "Fine. I'll do it."

"Good girl," he said. "Oh, and here's your potions book." He handed me the book, and quickly left.


	11. Actions and Consequences

Sorry for the... lack of updates. I've had severe writer's block for the longest time. Ideas to help me move along more quickly are always welcome!

You all know the Disclaimer. Enjoy, please! Don't forget to review!

* * *

Chapter 11 - Actions and Consequences

* * *

Draco's POV

Granger proved herself worthy these last few weeks. Pansy had been constantly nagging me, and Granger was useful when I was very frustrated. I only kissed her about five times, maybe more. Who knows? I was happy she always came when I called her, otherwise I would have had to make her pay. Everyone knows not to keep Draco Malfoy waiting. Speaking of waiting, where the hell is-

"I'm sorry, Malfoy, I was in the library researching for my Ancient Runes essay and-"

"Shut up, Granger." I said. "No need to hear you petty excuses. Now you know why you're here."

She nodded. "Let's get this over with," she sighed. "I have a lot of work to get done. And I would appreciated it if you would understand that."

"I do," I said simply. "Come here." She walked over to me, looking nervous as usual. I saw her bite her lip as a sign. It was almost sexy, if she wasn't who she was. I leaned in, and kissed her. Her body was rigid. " Granger, you have to relax or else I won't let you leave."

She looked down. "I can't, I _have_ to get this essay done! It's due in a week! I still need another seven inches!"

"If you wouldn't write so tiny, then maybe you would get it done faster!"

"How do you know I write small?" She asked me, bewildered.

"Granger, I'm the Head Boy. I just know things," I said, sighing. "Now will you PLEASE shut up?" This time, I grabbed her, and kissed her. Hard. As to my request, she gave in much easier, and relaxed. '_Hmm… this is better than usual. She's probably frustrated as well. Can't complain I guess,_' I thought. A little while later (okay, so it was only about 20 seconds) I realized her hand was in my hair. I smirked into the kiss.

My smirk must have set something off in her brain, and she looked at me and whispered, "What?" She then noticed where her hand was. "Oh," she said sheepishly, and blushed. "Um, I better get going," she said, blushing. And with that, she grabbed everything, and left. The moment she closed her door, I laughed.

Hermione's POV

'_Oh god oh god oh god,_' I kept thinking. '_Why did I do that? I didn't mean to! I was thinking about Ron, and… oh man._' I hadn't meant to get lost in that kiss. I've just been so stressed out about Ron lately. I was thinking that it was RON I was kissing, not Malfoy. That's what I always do. And it helps, a lot. '_Not that Malfoy's a bad kisser or anything…_' No, mustn't think that. Bad brain. Bad. '_I'm going nutty. That's all there is to it._'

Once I was finished debating with myself, I gathered my thoughts and headed down to the library. I smiled at Madam Pince, and headed toward my usual corner. However, when I got there, I found it occupied by none other than… Ron. I glared at him. "Get out of here," I said simply, with an edge to my voice.

"No, Hermione, listen to me. I intend to apologize this time. You better stay and listen. It's been a month or so since I've been dating Lavender, and it doesn't look like things are going to change anytime soon. And…"

Ron's voice faded in my head. These were not the words I wanted to hear. Instead of listening intently (like I should have been), I took a page out of Malfoy's book and did what I had been wanting to for ages. I kissed him. I kissed him with all the force and anger and love(?) I could. When we finally pulled apart, Ron said in a whisper, "What the bloody hell was that?"

My reply was simple. "It's what I've been wanting to do for ages. I'm sorry you never gave me a chance." With that, I left the main library, and headed back to the Head's library. Funny how plans can change. When I got back up to the library, Malfoy was still there, sitting in a chair near the fireplace. It was quite cold for the end of September. He glanced up at me.

"Finished already, Granger? Or could you just not get enough of me? I mean, I know I'm irresistible, but girls usually wait about ten minutes before coming back for more." He checked his watch and said, "You've only been gone for seven…"

"Shut _up_, Malfoy," I said, exasperated. "I'm not in the mood." I pulled out my quill and parchment, and began to work. Every once in a while, I could see Malfoy looking at me. "What?" I demanded.

He smirked and answered, "It's been past ten minutes." I threw my ink bottle at him. It landed in his lap, unharmed. "Nice try, Granger."

* * *

The next day I avoided Ron like the plague. Likewise, he was doing the same with me. Then again, that hasn't been much of a change from what he had done before. It was an accident what I had done, just an impulse! I've been so _frustrated_ with myself lately (my grades have even begun to slip!) that I needed to get Ron out of me. Although I had not done it in the way I had hoped. I wanted him to be finished with Lavender before I kissed him. But no, that did not work. I hardly concentrated (but enough to take my almost-as-good-as-usual detailed notes) in my classes, and by the time dinner came, I was exhausted. After dinner, I went to my room, and slept.

I still hadn't spoken to Ron by the time the end of October came along. I knew that Harry and Ginny could tell something was amiss, but neither said anything. Besides, they had started their own relationship at the beginning of October.

The entire process of them telling me was a blur. There were mixes of "Congratulations!" and "Oh finallys!" going around. Don't get me wrong, I was happy for them, but it made me even more "in a schlump" as my mum would say.

Malfoy continued to make me play his stupid "kissing game" (as I continually referred to it as) and I continued to play along. Speaking of the git, we're supposed to decorate the Great Hall for the Halloween Feast today. '_Can't ever give me a moment of peace, that idiot._'

I walked down to the Great Hall, and when I opened the gigantic doors, the first person I saw was Malfoy. I glared.

"Ready to get this overwith, Granger?" he smirked. "Or are you going to make me do all the work?"

"Shut up, Malfoy. I don't want to hear your juvenile thoughts come out of your mouth," I said, already annoyed.

"Ha, don't have to worry there," he said, backing up and sitting on the Ravenclaw table. His voice lowered, "My thoughts are far from juvenile."

I could see where this was going. "No, Malfoy," I said simply. "Save that for later." With that, I picked up a bat-shaped candle, and levitated it to the enchanted ceiling.


	12. Annoyance

Hey guys, sorry it's been a terribly long time since I've updated, but I'm just busy! School is crazy (and a lot more difficult than I expected). I've had this chapter written for a while, but it took some effort to work on it more. So here it is! Sorry it's short!

P.S. Who else is ready for the book/movie? I'm dressing up as Lily!

Disclaimer: I don't own it. At all. Gotcha?

* * *

Chapter 12 - Annoyance

Hermione's POV

"So are you going to dress up tonight for the dinner?" Malfoy asked me, halfway through decorating the Great Hall.

"Yes," I said quickly. "What's it matter to you?" I snarled.

"Calm yourself, Granger. I was just asking." We then worked silently until the Hall was finished. When it was done, I stood back and admired the work. I had to admit, it didn't look half bad. There were the bat-shaped candles floating everywhere, as well as pumpkins. Fake spider webs were spread around the Hall, the school ghosts (all except Peeves, of course) had agreed to float around the ceiling for the night. I smiled at how wonderful it would look that night. "What are you smiling at, Granger?" I heard Malfoy drawl from where he was standing behind me.

I glared at him. "Why must you know everything I'm thinking about?"

"Because," he said, walking closer to me. "I want to make sure it's _me_ you're thinking about."

"For your information, _Malfoy_, I was not thinking about you. So please deflate your big head and go back to your common room." Angry, I left the Great Hall, and headed toward the Gryffindor common room. When I got to the seventh years' dorm, I walked in to find it empty. I was not about to complain. I looked at the clock that Parvati had conveniently put up sixth year. '_Hmm… it's four now, and the dinner is at six. Well, better get ready._'

Now, I'm not one for fashion, but when Dumbledore told me that this was a semi-formal occasion, I knew I had to look somewhat presentable. I had picked out a simple emerald green dress with gold shoes. I had simple gold jewelry, and my hair was done up in a simple knot. My theme was simple. Like me. I didn't mind though, I wanted it that way. I was ready by five thirty, so I went to my library until six, and waited for the dinner to commence.

I went down to the Great Hall, and saw that the Professors had changed the four house tables into many smaller tables, not unlike the ones at the Yule Ball in fourth year. There were already a few people there, and I sat down at a table and waited for Harry and Ginny. I spotted them come in with Ron and Lavender. They all came and sat down at the table that I had been sitting at. Ginny was sitting on my left, and there was one empty chair to the right.

"Hermione," Ginny whispered, "Please tolerate Ron for now, okay? Just for tonight." I nodded, giving her my reply silently. The whole dinner I hardly said a word, and I became an observer. I watched the way Lavender acted around Ron. It made me upset to see that Ron appreciated Lavender more than he did me. I was growing upset, so I excused myself from dinner. Harry and Ginny seemed sad to see me go, but gave a small nod and wave each. Ron and Lavender barely glanced my way. I passed many other people on my way out of the hall, and politely said hello to them, or gave a nod in acknowledgement. I slowly walked to the Gryffindor common room, taking my hair out of the bun it was in. I got into the 7th years' girls' dorm, took off my shoes, and cried.

------------------

Draco's POV

I saw Granger leave the Halloween feast, and smirked a little. The Weasleys, Brown, and Potter must have been having an effect on her. I couldn't help but think that this would work to my advantage.

-------------------

As I watched Granger over the month of November, I saw she had become increasingly depressed. I found this amusing, because her so-called friends were the cause of this. A few times I saw her with that little Mary girl, but Granger just brushed her away.

One day at the end of November, I was sitting in a green chair in the library (ever since the incident when I was sitting in a red one I always checked the color), doing my homework, when Granger burst through the door in a hurry.

"I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!" she screamed as she walked into the room.

"So," I said, appearing to be uninterested. "It took you that long to crack?"

She glared at me, her breathing heavy. "Oh hush, Malfoy. I don't want to deal with you or anyone right now." She sat down and started scribbling furiously in her notebook. I watched her for a few minutes to see if she was going to do something else. After deciding that she wasn't, I went back to doing my own homework. "Malfoy?" Granger asked, a few seconds later.

"What?" I sighed, not looking up. A few more seconds passed and she hadn't replied. I tiredly looked up from my work to see her standing in front of me. '_She's taking tricks of out my book,_' I thought.

"How do you deal with it?" she asked. "How can you handle being the most beloved Slytherin in all of the school, and not crack under the pressure? Heck, I'm just Head Girl and one of Harry Potter's best friends. Or, rather, I used to be. I don't know what to do anymore. They've abandoned me. It's awful," she said. I looked up at her face (for once she was taller than me, because I _was_ sitting), and saw the tears streaming down it. She wasn't making any noises, but the tears were there. I was taken aback. The only other girl I had seen cry was Pansy, and she _wails_. Believe me, it's not a pretty site. But Granger on the other hand, she looked almost normal the way she was crying. Except for the salty tears along her cheeks.

I pretended to be uninterested. "Why do you think I should help you? I have no reasons."

She looked at me for a moment, then slapped me. My hand ran to my cheek to somehow try and sooth the burning. "You're a monster," she said, and fled the room.

Things were just getting interesting, I could tell. There was something about her that had changed. The only problem was I couldn't pinpoint what it was. And that was going to bother me. A lot.

* * *

Hit the review button PLEASE! I would love you all… first to review gets the next chapter dedicated to them!! -ShortStuff10 


	13. Acquaintances

This chappie is dedicated to… da da daaaaaaaaa -Grrittss! They were the first reviewer! Thanks to all who reviewed chapter 12. I got 6 reviews in a couple of days! That's just about a record for me. I have 74 reviews (as of now)! I NEVER thought I would get this many… everyone who reviewed is greatly appreciated. -hugs to all- Enjoy the chappie!

Disclaimer: Not mine. None of the characters in this chapter.

* * *

Chapter 13 - Acquaintances 

Hermione's POV

Malfoy drives me crazy. I can't stand his stupid, arrogant self. When I yelled at him the other day it made me feel a lot better to talk about… stuff even though I shouldn't have told Malfoy those things. Well, we both now secrets about each other then. He hasn't said (or accidentally said) anything about being a Death Eater to me, which is surprising. I would have cracked if I was him. Then again, maybe it's a good thing that I'm Hermione Granger and he's Draco Malfoy.

I had been thinking about Malfoy a lot recently, because he was pretty much the only witch or wizard that paid any attention to me now. Don't get me wrong, Ginny and Harry occasionally talked to me; but that only happened when they were not together--which wasn't very often.

It was around the eleventh of December that anyone noticed I was beginning to be by myself more often than not. It was a Hogsmeade trip, and I was by myself. I rode in a carriage with Neville and Luna (yes, they were _still_ dating), but it was rather awkward. After we arrived, I bundled up and headed out into the cold. I watched everyone around me (except for the few shady characters - I was taught to stay away from them) enjoy themselves in the light snow. It was very pretty out, actually.

I looked up for a little to watch the sky, and I wanted to catch a few snowflakes on my tongue. I tried a few times, and I only caught one. I was getting rather frustrated, when I heard a voice behind me.

"You know, there are easier was to catch snowflakes," said the voice.

I spun around, surprised. The voice was Terry Boot, a seventh year Ravenclaw. "What… what do you mean?" I asked.

"You do it like this," he said softly. He tilted his head up toward the grey sky, closed his eyes, and opened his mouth. "Mmm," he said a few seconds later. "You get more that way. Much more efficient." I stared at him for a second, and he laughed.

"What?" I asked, angrily.

"You look terrified of me," he laughed.

"You'd be frightened too if someone just came up to you!" I exclaimed. I began talking faster. "We've never really talked, you know. Of course I know who you are, seeing as I am Head Girl and McGonagall told me that I should know who every-"

"Woah! Calm down, Hermione," Terry said. "You looked like you were by yourself, so I decided to come over to talk to the Head Girl." He paused for a moment. "And you're right, I've never formally met you. Hello, Miss Granger. My name is Terry Boot, seventh year Ravenclaw." He stuck out his hand.

I followed suit and shook his. "Nice to meet you," I said, giggling. "And what's the real reason you came to talk to me?" I pushed.

He shrugged, but then winked. "Same as you, I believe. Abandoned by friends and their girlfriends. I saw you by yourself and figured I'd say hello."

"Well that's nice of you," I said, blushing.

"Come one, let's go to The Three Broomsticks. You look freezing," he said. I had barely noticed I was shivering. "Let's get some butterbeers, my treat," he said, smiling.

We walked in the door, brushing the accumulating snow off ourselves. There was a line at the bar, so Terry said, "Go ahead and find a table. I'll wait in line."

"Okay," I said, smiling weakly. The room was crowded, and I had to look for a minute to find a table. I spotted a two-seater near the back of the room, and made a dash for it. I sat down, and not two seconds later did the person I least wanted to see showed up.

Malfoy sat down across from me and said, "Hello Granger. Didn't know you were pathetic enough to save a seat for me."

"I wasn't saving it for you," I hissed. "Someone else is sitting there. Now move!"

He leaned back in the chair. "And what if I don't want to," he smirked.

"Um, Malfoy… you're in my seat," a voice said. I looked up and Terry was standing there with two butterbeers, his dark hair falling in his eyes. "Could you move? I'm sitting with Hermione here," Terry said, seemingly unafraid.

Malfoy chuckled. "_You're_ sitting with Granger? Of all the people in Hogsmeade right now… Granger?"

Terry stood his ground. "Yes Malfoy. I am. Now move before I call Madam Rosemerta over here to remove your sorry arse."

I was taken aback. I had never heard anyone (besides Snape and Harry) talk to Malfoy in such a manner. Malfoy stood up and gave me a look. It almost seemed like a warning of some sort, but who knows? Terry sat down after Malfoy left, and as soon as he was out of earshot said, "That Malfoy's a funny character, isn't he?" Terry took a sip of his butterbeer. "Must be awful having him as the Head Boy."

"Oh, it's bearable," I said. "He's an arrogant prick, but what else can you do?" I sighed. I didn't feel like talking about Malfoy at the moment. I paused and took a sip of my butterbeer. It warmed me up, giving me more confidence. "So Terry, how did you find out you were a wizard…"

---------------------

"Goodnight Terry! I had a great time tonight," I said, watching Terry turn towards the direction of the Ravenclaw common room. "I'll see you in Arithmancy!"

"So you had a good time with Boot today?" Malfoy drawled from behind me.

"For your information, Malfoy, I did. He's a nice person, unlike _some_ people at this school." I turned around and walked toward the Gryffindor common room, trying not to let Malfoy's comments ruin my night.

Draco's POV

I couldn't tell her. I couldn't. I almost wanted to, but Granger needs to find out herself. I already know people aren't as trusting as they seem. They have different sides. Some of which do not come out until it's too late…

* * *

Oh man! Two updates in one week? What is up with me lately? Haha I just think it's because I had time off from school and these ideas just popped into my head. Did I leave you guys with a cliffhanger? Or am I predictable? Anyway, hope everyone liked it! 

PLEASE PLEASE don't forget to review. It would be appreciated.

-ShortStuff10


End file.
